


When 50 years ago happened 2 years ago

by Hovl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Season 4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovl/pseuds/Hovl
Summary: With Julie stuck in vanishment, will anyone be able to remember the name of Agatha's first familiar?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	When 50 years ago happened 2 years ago

“Miss Cackle. What was Agatha’s first familiar’s name?” Mildred practically yelled at her headmistress. If they couldn’t say this, then her mother would be killed.

“Oh goodness. Um.” Miss Cackle  didn’t know what was at stake. Because of this, she was in no hurry to answer. “You know , I don’t think I can remember.”

“Please Miss Cackle. You have to. My mum’s in vanishment and we need the name to get her out.” The panic in her voice rapidly increasing.

Once she was told that, the head also started to panic. She started to sift through any memory she had where the familiars name would come up.

Bong. The clock struck midnight. Vanishment would have started recycling . Agatha wore a mixture of a smug and sad expression on her face .

“See. No one remembers his name. No one does since I had to leave him to go to Wormwoods .”

Bong.

Mildred thought about what Agatha had just said.  She had this familiar before she was sent to Wormwoods.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mona. You will be allowed to stay.”

“Thank you, Mrs Cackle.” The young Hallow smiled and let out a relived sigh.

“It is not me you should be thanking . It is our guests.”

Mona turned to Mildred and … well the adult hadn’t introduced herself.

“Thank you.” She then promptly ran off.

Bong.

“As for you Agatha, you will be sent to Wormwoods.”

The now-revealed elder Cackle twin’s face dropped.

“Please Mum. I will do better.”

Mrs Cackle was equally as devastated by this, but  apparently she had done it, so she had to again.

“This isn’t your first indiscretion. You are dragging your sister through this with you. I'm sorry A gatha.”

“But what about Murphey?”

“I’m sorry. They don’t allow familiars at Cackle’s.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mildred shot out of her memory. Miss Cackle had made her way over to her.

“I’m sorry Mildred. I can’t remember.”

“Murphey.”

As Mildred screamed out the name, her mother appeared beside her. She hugged her and started crying.

“How ? How do you know ? You weren’t even born yet.”

Agatha didn’t try to hide her rage. Not only had this girl ruined her plans for the  umpteenth tim e , she had managed to take away the only satisfaction that her self would have been able to get, all by doing the impossible. She looked at the way the girl hugged her mother. 

“You shouldn’t know that.”

Mildred turned around the meet her gaze. The puffiness of the girl’s face disgusted Agatha. 

“I may not look the same, that doesn’t stop it being me who was there when you lost Murphey. That was only two years ago for me. ”

Agatha turned her nose up.

“Well then.

I swear to do my witching duty

By the witches code I shall abide

With these words I read unthinking

To vanishment to go with pride.”

Agatha disappeared.

“Oh Agatha.”

Mildred stepped beside her.

“I don’t think you should worry about that Miss Cackle, vanishment is probably done recycling by now.”

Miss Cackle looked at a clock.

“Would you look at that. ” She let a smile run across her face . “ I'll go and get the vanishment scissors.”


End file.
